The Unknown
by Puppets Blizzt
Summary: Chris's POV, set from 5.13 to 7.13. After the vow renewal, Chris stays in Woodbridge for the night. What will happen? Who does he meet? How does he wed Lorelai so fast in Paris? What part does Sherry play in it all? Now complete.
1. Chance Meeting

**So, this is my first fanfic in first person, and I must admit, it's rather fun to write for Chris in first person. Especially where this story is set. So many emotions for him... I love it. But I hate him, of course. See, when I was watching Gilmore Girls, and talking to my friend, it occurred to us both that marrying in a foreign country isn't that simple. You can't just... go and get married there. There's a lot more involved. A lot of other things. They can't just get married there on a whim. So, I thought about it, and this little idea came out. And, I have to say, I love it to bits. :33 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. x)**

* * *

I've made many mistakes in my life, but my biggest mistake is one I've yet to live down. I abandoned the mother of my daughter. And in doing so, I lost them both. I've had many chances to get them back, but I've screwed up. I always do, and I always regret it. It's not something I'm proud of, and if I could go back in time to change things, I would. In a heartbeat.

Lorelai Gilmore is, in a single word, perfection. She's everything one could ever want and more. She can be flighty, but I love her for it. It seems everyone does. I'm the father of her twenty year old daughter, Rory. But when little Lorelai – Lorelai being Rory's full name – came into the world… Lorelai and I had different plans. She hated her parents' grand, castle-like house; she couldn't stand their uptight ways. One night when we were sitting on the staircase, and we listened as our parents contemplated our futures. They were basically planning everything for us. I was fine with it. She, of course, was against everything. I was warming to the idea of living with the Gilmores – becoming part of the insurance business with Richard. She called me insane. It was then, I think, when things took a turn. She didn't want to be part of her parents' plans, so she fled. She left Hartford, and though I knew where to find her, I didn't give chase. I didn't want to. Maybe if I had, things would have been different.

Maybe if I had, she wouldn't be with _him. _

But whatever the reason, because I didn't follow her, I missed out on the majority of my daughter's life. I missed her first steps. I missed her first words. I missed her first smile. I missed her first sleepover. I missed everything. I even missed out on being with the one woman I love: Lorelai Gilmore.

And I knew that she would get over it. I knew she would find a way to forget me, a way to continue life on her own. And she did. She became manager of the Independence Inn; she established her own inn, the Dragonfly; she built a new life from the ground up. But she hadn't forgotten me. No, instead, she had found a way around me. She was falling in love with someone that wasn't me. She was falling in love with a guy who was completely opposite of me, and who had been there for everything I hadn't.

Luke Danes. He had been there for Rory through thick and thin. Through good times and bad… when she was sick and when she wasn't. He had been more of a father figure to my daughter than I had been, and, let me just say; that doesn't fly with me. Sure, it's my fault, but what was he doing hanging around my daughter anyways? Now, I know, he's the supplier of their coffee, the one who keeps Lorelai in check, but _seriously_. He's with them far too often for my liking.

And now, get this, he and Lorelai are dating. Yeah, my life is great, right? Now he has an excuse to be around them. He and his greasy, filthy, unwashed, barbaric—I'm getting off track. Sorry. The point is: he isn't good for her. He isn't right for her. And, I'm not saying even I am at the moment, but… she deserves more. She deserves better. What does she see in him, anyways? He's nice to look at, I suppose, but his personality is so out of whack. He's surly, he's mean, and he's rude to his customers. I don't know how she deals with him. I don't know _why _she deals with him. And, just like he was with Rory, he was always there for Lorelai. Maybe that's why she likes – I refuse to admit that she loves this guy – him so much. He was there for her like I never was. He supported her when she was weak, praised her when she was strong… Okay, so maybe I do see why she likes him so much, but he's completely rude to everyone else. That man was so annoying – so _aggravating _– and _so _ruining my plans. He had to go.

Maybe that was why I – for the most part – accepted Emily's invitation to her vow renewal. It was a chance to speak with Lorelai. It was a chance to… fix things. Or, at least try to. When Emily came to me, she was polite about it – she was always polite. She liked me. She _approved _of me. She even said so. She practically told me to attend her wedding and talk to Lorelai. She practically told me to attempt to sway her daughter out of love with Luke and get her to fall in love with me. Again, fall in love with me _again. _And, well, who am I to deny Emily Gilmore of what she wants? I tell you, that woman is scary sometimes. I'm not one to get in her way. And this was what she wanted, so I went.

Things, obviously, didn't go as planned. If they had, I wouldn't be complaining right now. When Lorelai caught Rory with some guy – whose name I have yet to discover – Luke and I… we clashed. Big time. We had it out; yelling, narrowed eyes, clenched fists… if Lorelai hadn't been there, there would have been swinging, too. Luckily she was, or else things would have been worse – if that was possible. Most of my hatred for the guy she was with was unleashed, and I made it undoubtedly clear that I loved her, possibly more than Lucas Danes.

If I can't have Lorelai, I'd imagine her to be with someone wealthy and handsome. That was definitely not Luke. I don't understand what she sees in him, but I definitely don't like it. And I most _definitely _caused a rift between them. Can't say I'm too happy about it, though, because Lorelai was furious with me. She wouldn't talk to me.

And I was drunk, I admit, but I meant every word I said. We belonged together. Emily knew it. And if Emily knew it, then it must be true, right? Apparently not. Luke stormed off in a rage and Lorelai gave chase. I tried to talk to her, but she blew me off. I don't blame her; I should've talked to her alone. And, to top it all off, I had possibly just ruined her relationship with the man. Now, for me, that was a high. For her? All time low. Great.

I watched helplessly as she snapped a few pictures with her family. She was silently seething, I could tell. I knew her so well – more so than that diner man did. I knew when she was upset; I knew when she was annoyed. I noticed every little detail about her. I bet her diner man didn't do that. As soon as the shots were done, she slipped away, grabbed her things, and headed home. I silently followed suit. Rory caught up to her, but I didn't catch their conversation. When Lorelai asked for a cab, I slipped out – thankfully unnoticed – and climbed into my own car. I didn't bother waiting; I knew where she was headed. Blindly, I travelled the thirty minutes to Stars Hollow.

I had beaten her there, of course, so I drove aimlessly around the town until I saw her on the streets. She seemed slightly panicked and in a rush. I pulled over and rolled down my window. She didn't notice me until I spoke.

"Lore!"

Her head snapped up. Her arms had been folded across her chest, and there they remained. Her eyes were narrowed. She stared at me for a moment before walking again. I allowed my car to crawl after her.

"Lorelai, let's just talk…" I attempted to reason, but she wouldn't hear a word of it.

"Go home, Christopher," she snarled.

Ouch, that stung a little. Usually, she only used my full name when she was mad at me, or she was annoyed by something I had done. I climbed out of my car and hurried to catch up. When she quickened her pace, I quickened mine. I pulled in front of her and turned to face her, grabbing her arm lightly so she would pay attention. She shook me off, but she did stop. Good enough.

"That wasn't the way I meant for it to go down," I started. It was true, too. I didn't mean to argue with her… boyfriend… but I really hated that man. Ninety-five percent of it was jealousy, but the remaining five percent was pure hatred for him and dislike for his character. He was a greasy _diner _owner, for God's sake. He was grouchy, mean-spirited, sort of quiet, disgruntled, impatient, and annoying. I can't understand what Lorelai sees in him. He's the complete opposite of the perfect man - the complete opposite of someone who is actually worthy of her attention.

"Right, sure," she rolled her eyes and kept walking. I stepped in front of her again, cutting her off once more.

"I didn't mean to have a screaming match with that guy—"

"Luke," Lorelai interrupted impatiently.

"I was gonna take you aside and talk to you." And in complete honesty, I was. I was going to catch her alone and talk to her about… things. Life. Our life together. I was going to make her fall in love with me again, just as Emily instructed. Lorelai scoffed and attempted to bypass me, but to no avail. I was determined; I wouldn't let her get by. When she stepped left, I stepped to my right.

"When I saw you with Rory and her… friend… and that guy was there… I just, I don't know… snapped. Aren't I supposed to be the one busting my daughter?" It should've been me. I should've been the one to bust Rory. Not him. I'm her father. Not him. This was all wrong, all of it. Sure, I've never been there for her, but she's _my _daughter. And I… Lorelai interrupted my thoughts.

"That guy," Lorelai seethed, "is Luke. Speaking of, I have to find him. Excuse me," she pushed past me this time, shoving through with all the effort she could manage.

"Lorelai, let's just talk," I pleaded. I tried to grab her arm; I missed. She swung her arm out of reach just in time. She turned to face me again, her eyes narrowed in hatred.

"No." She was being stubborn, as usual. It was her nature, it was how she was. She was naturally stubborn. Can't say I approve of it at the moment, though it does come in handy now and again for me.

"Lore, please—"

"No, Christopher. Go home." Her words were so venomous I couldn't help but flinch. She mustered as much anger, hatred, and resentment she could into those words, and they came out incredibly threatening.

She hated me. I knew it. Lorelai Gilmore can hold grudges forever, and this one would definitely withstand. Whatever she and Luke had, I had broken it. She would never forgive me for it, even if I had done her a favor. In her eyes, I had pretty much ruined her life. She was like a lost teenager, caught up in the madness of this crazy town known as Stars Hollow. She had enough emotional baggage to be a teenager, enough spunk and teenage tastes in fashion, music, etc. to pass as one, too. The look in her eyes, one of hatred and spite, was one I would always remember. Defeated, I sidled away and slumped back to my car. She turned to look at me before walking away- to find Luke, no doubt. I sat in my car and stared after her. She didn't look back again. Not once.

I checked the time. It was getting late, and I didn't have the energy to drive the thirty minutes back to Hartford. I decided to stay nearby for the night and then head home tomorrow. It would be best anyways – I could stay close to Lorelai in case she decided she wanted to talk to me. I wasn't going to stay in Stars Hollow though, because if I did she'd find out soon. I started my car and headed for Woodbridge. Gigi was with my mother for a few days, and she definitely wouldn't complain if she stayed with her a while longer. I'd talk to her later. Right now, I was dead tired, and all I wanted was to go to sleep.

When I arrived, I booked a room in a hotel – which thankfully they had – and climbed the staircase into my room. I collapsed onto the bed and buried my face in the pillows in a desperate attempt to forget today's mess of events.

When I awoke the next morning, you could say I was in a better mood. I had cleared my mind, so I wasn't as… drunk. The first thing I did was to call my mother and ask her to care for Gigi a few more hours. I told her I wasn't feeling well and I was going to take a little time away south of Hartford. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. She went with it, thankfully. Any opportunity to spend time with the grandkid, I guess. She could expect me back a few hours later than originally planned.

I refuse to give up on Lorelai. She may have enough emotional baggage to establish a new country, but I rather like that about her. She was my first serious girlfriend. We were good together. And I wouldn't dare forget our first kiss – where _she _kissed _me_. And our parents approve – well, hers do. Mine are sort of indifferent. And, to be honest, I like her parents. They're kind (Lorelai would laugh if I said that out loud), and they like us together. What more is there?

But maybe I should try to take my mind off her for a little while. At least attempt to. If only I had known what to expect that morning.

I stepped out onto the streets of Woodbridge and looked around curiously. Where would the best place be to get breakfast? I was slightly worried that Woodbridge would be too similar to Stars Hollow, but I didn't find that to be a problem. In fact, I think they're much saner than the Stars Hollow lot. A few people waved to me, even though they didn't know me. A few muttered a kind 'Hello,' and others just smiled, waved, nodded, or acknowledged me in one form or another. No crazy people like Miss Patty trying to flirt with me, and no crazy loons like Kirk running down the street half naked. I think I'm going to like it here. For a few hours, anyway. A coffee shop, Starbucks, caught my eye, and I headed towards it.

As I stepped inside, the rush of air conditioning cooled me down. I smiled in refreshment. The person behind the counter waved me over.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what will you have?" I decided on what I wanted, relayed it to the cashier, and we transferred items. I went and found a table by the window. A few people shot me odd glances as if I had just transformed into something completely revolting, but I tried not to pay any attention. Okay, maybe they _were _weird.

To my left, someone coughed. I looked up. Before me was a woman. She was rather short in height, with short, neatly trimmed brown hair. Her gray eyes were like a fierce storm, suiting for right now considering they were narrowed in obvious distaste. She held a coffee in her hand.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, a bit too rudely might I add. I silently cursed myself for sounding so hostile, but I didn't correct myself.

"That's my seat," she replied simply.

I stared at her in shock. "You're kidding." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. This had to be a joke. There were a ton of empty tables! You can't pick another one?

"I'm _not _kidding," she gave a small laugh. Just a small one. "I'm a regular here, and this," she motioned to the table and chairs I was seated at, "is my table."

"Well I didn't kn—"

"Ask anyone. Maybe if you came here once in a while, or bothered to stop in, you'd kno—" I cut her off. She was seriously accusing me of living in this town? Trust me, babe, if I was living in this town I _definitely _would have hit Starbucks before now.

"Maybe you should've gotten here earlier," I interrupted with a small smile. She shook her head slightly in disapproval. "And," I added, "I don't live here."

She stared at me curiously. "You don't?" She was intrigued… interesting. Woodbridge didn't get many newcomers, I guess. Well, that was something Taylor Doose would be glad to hear; Woodbridge's tourism wasn't as good as Stars Hollow's.

"Um, no, I don't. So… sorry for taking your table. You can have it back, I'll just… move," I started to get up, but she sat down across from me.

"No, no, that's okay. We can both sit here. It's fine," she argued. I stared at her hesitantly, but she offered a friendly smile. "I didn't mean to come across as harsh. It's just… everyone knows this is the table I always sit at. See, I sit here, and I watch my shop over there," she pointed across the street to her home and business, "and I watch my daughter leave for school."

"Oh, well, my mistake," I apologized again. "I'm Chris, by the way. Christopher Hayden."

She seemed to warm up a little, her eyes softening and an approving smile on her face.

"And, you are…?" I pressed after a lapse of silence.

"Oh, right," she gave a nervous laugh. "I'm Anna. Anna Nardini."

* * *

**Woot! So there's the end to the first chapter. (:**

**Loved it? Hated it?  
I don't care. Review it? ...Please? c: **


	2. Plotting

**I don't know what to think of this chapter.**

**At least I finished it... It seems rushed and choppy, but I have a limit on this story I want to keep to. Three chapters.**

**No more, no less. **

**I want to stick by that if I can. And, well... I don't know.**

**Anyway, if it seems rushed in any way, I sincerely apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I do own this plot, though (with help from Courtni Desiree. x333). Soooo. Yes. **

* * *

Since our first encounter, Anna and I became pretty serious. I forgot about Lorelai for most of the time, dedicating myself fully to Anna and Gigi. They were my life now; they were the most important people to me. But Lorelai Gilmore still held a close third, if not competing for second with Anna.

We had been dating for close to a year now, but I still had not yet met her daughter, whose name I had learned was April. From what she told me, April was a bright young student who loved school and loved to learn. Like I hadn't heard that before. She seemed like the exact type of person to befriend Rory.

Today, Anna and I were eating lunch together in Woodbridge. We were talking about April and Gigi and Rory; back and forth chatter about our children. She knew about Rory and Lorelai, but most of what I told her was about Gigi.

"Do you still keep in contact with her father?" I asked curiously. Lorelai and I kept contact over Rory's years previously, but I hadn't talked to her since that day months before. Still, it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Uhh," Anna replied with a laugh, "not so much." Honesty, nice. Honesty was good in a relationship. It made the relationship last. I raised my eyebrows slightly, prompting her to continue. "He lives over in another town. He isn't that fond of children, so I didn't tell him. Doesn't really adjust well to change. I can't remember a single day he went without wearing a backwards baseball cap and a flannel, plaid shirt," Anna mused.

I stared at her with interest. Flannel shirt? Backwards baseball cap? There couldn't be more than one person in the world like him, could there? No, it had to be Luke Danes. It could be no one else... right?

"He err... lives in Stars Hollow?" I asked nervously.

"Uh... last I heard, yes," Anna replied easily, "Why?"

"Just curious- that's where Lorelai and Rory live. I've probably seen him once or twice." Try possibly a billion times.

So, Luke Danes; a father. My fists clenched beneath the table, but I restrained myself from acting otherwise. The thought was almost one to laugh at; Mr. Diner Boy was a father. A _father_. And, the funny thing is, he doesn't even know. He doesn't know he has a family. He doesn't know that his daughter is almost exactly like Rory. He didn't know that he had a family he should be caring for. Well, Mr. High-and-Mighty isn't as great as Lorelai thinks he is, is he?

I couldn't help but give a small smile at this thought. Everyone has flaws, and this is Luke's. Maybe I can use it to my advantage. Maybe I can somehow use this information to my benefit. Of course, I have no real desire to pursue Lorelai at the moment – Anna and I are getting along swimmingly – but that doesn't mean I still can't break up the Lorelai and Luke duo. Or try to, anyway. It's been a year, and, last I heard, they were back together. I contemplated whether or not to tell Anna that her ex was now dating mine, but I decided that would be too weird, so I kept my mouth shut.

Through the rest of the day, I had to try hard to keep my mind focused on the Nardinis. The thought of Luke Danes reproducing gave me a fit of laughter every time it came to mind, which was very unfortunate as that happened often. It was very unfortunate that I burst out laughing at very awkward moments. More than once, I explained myself hurriedly.

But Anna just laughed. And that only made me smile. She really was one of a kind, Anna Nardini.

* * *

Meeting April Nardini was probably the scariest thing in my entire life. …Aside from Emily Gilmore, anyway. Having two daughters of my own – both of whom are somewhat resilient to me – meeting a possible third set me on edge. Gigi's just a young child, but she's already shown signs of being stubborn and troublesome. Rory has taken a hating to me after what happened with Lorelai, and, really, who could blame her.

It was well over a year now since Anna and I had met at the coffee shop in Woodbridge, and she decided that it was time for me to meet her daughter. She explained to me that usually April never met who she was seeing, so I should feel… proud. I was. But the thought of Luke Danes being her father never left my mind. I couldn't imagine what this child would look like.

Well, let's just say my imagination was way off target. April was a replica of her mother in many aspects. She didn't hold many traits that connected her to Luke Danes, but I could see him in her eyes. I could see his eyes staring at me loathingly, and I almost gave a smug grin back. But I quickly reminded myself that I was not looking at him, but his daughter. I smiled.

"Hi, April," I greeted. She gave a timid smile back. She seemed wary of me, nervous.

"Hey…" she trailed off. She turned to her mother, asked her a question, and hurried away. I stared at her quizzically.

"She's shy around some people… especially ones I bring home," Anna explained. I just nodded.

After a while, I began spending more time with April. I learned more about her than I ever thought I'd learn. She loved books. She loved reading. She loved learning. In many aspects, she was just like Rory. I'd already made this connection before I met her, but I could see it clearly now. Anna sent us out multiple times on our own in attempt to get us to bond, but the attempts were mostly futile. I'd never really talked to a teenager before, and I hadn't really ever planned on it (at least until Gigi reached that age, anyway). We mostly went to parks and sat quietly beside each other, making small talk when the silence was more painful than the interaction itself.

"So… have you ever met your father?" I asked. I don't know what compelled me to ask that, but now it was too late to take it back. I half-worried that April would over-react or clam up, but she did neither.

"No," she replied simply, "I don't even know his name. I've looked through some things when my mom's not been home – don't tell her I said that – and I've got a few people who might me my father, but I don't know for sure."

"Oh," was all that came to me as a response. So she's probably seen a picture of him, then. Interesting. I wondered if, in some way, I could get April to meet her father. How would that change Luke and Lorelai's relationship? I know, cruel. I said I was done trying to win Lorelai back. But I say a lot of things. I'm with Anna now, but this… this could change things. Lorelai's it for me, I know that. I've _known _that. No, I'm not using Anna. If April wasn't Luke's daughter, I could grow to love Anna. But this… this is big. This could end Luke and Lorelai for good. And who would she come crawling back to? That's right: me.

I thought this over in my mind while April babbled about a science fair and Samuel Polotsky. Distantly, I heard her speaking. Science fair… must beat… somehow… An idea popped into my head.

It was evil. It was twisted. And it was so going to cause me to lose Anna if she found out. I thought it over. I know, I sound like a jerk, but it seems worth it. Breaking up Luke and Lorelai and getting a shot at her again. Don't get the wrong idea here, I wasn't using Anna. I'm not. I love Anna, but I love Lorelai more. She's everything to me. She has been since the moment I first laid eyes on her. She comes second-best to no one.

Yeah… I knew I'd seem like a total ass. I won't try to change your mind.

"April, you should do a science fair project on your father. Do a DNA testing to figure out who your father is. It's sure to win," I said. She looked at me curiously.

"A DNA test… it could work…" she said softly.

I nodded, "it'll work. But… don't tell your mom it was my idea? She'd kill me if I was the one who suggested you find your father…"

She gave a laugh. "She'd kill me if I told her I was doing a project to find my father. Trust me, you're safe."

I smiled.

We bonded that day. More than I had ever bonded with Rory. It felt… nice. I wondered if this was what it would have been like if I had really been a part of Rory's early years like I should have. A shard of guilt struck me, but I pushed it away as best I could. It was too late to fix that now. She would never forgive me for the years I haven't been there and for what I've done to Luke and her mother. And now, surely, after what I've been planning… she'd never want to speak to me again.

"Thanks, Chris," April smiled brightly. Her spirits seemed lifted with this idea, and she jumped off the park bench eagerly. "Can you take me home so I can start on it?"

"Sure."

* * *

Phase One: complete.

I had succeeded in assisting April in locating her father. And she had found him in one Stars Hollow diner. After meeting him, April eventually let it slip that she had met her father and Anna threw a fit. She tried to keep April from him, but we can all guess how that went. Yeah… horribly. Eventually, Anna warmed up to the idea and let April meet with him, but nothing more than that. I was still with her then; I wasn't sure how exactly to end things. I was growing attached to the Nardinis. Anna put a smile on my face that I hadn't worn in a long while, and April brought me a part of a life I had missed out on. But every time I found myself thinking this, Lorelai Gilmore popped into my mind, and I knew that I couldn't keep to them. I couldn't stay with them when my heart was elsewhere.

Things ended abruptly when April accidentally gave me away. She hadn't meant to, I realize, but she let my name slip in reference to meeting her father, and, well… Anna didn't take too kindly. We got into a heated argument on the matter which eventually landed me out in the middle of the street late one evening. I was downhearted, of course, but I tried not to let it get to me. I was free to pursue Lorelai now, and I didn't feel as guilty about the Nardinis. I hadn't wanted to end it, and Anna had taken care of that easily. Nope, our relationship ending was not my fault. I tried to tell myself that, anyway.

In planning my next move and reading Lorelai's mind – which I was so good at – I figured that, sooner or later, Luke would end up pushing Lorelai away. I knew the pair of them too well. And, in doing so, I knew she'd run to me. She always did. We'd be happy together. A small smile crept over my face.

"_We'll be rich one day, Lorelai. We can go anywhere. We can do anything together. Anywhere you want. We'll plan a trip. Where do you want to go?" I asked enthusiastically. Her parents weren't home and we sat in their living room, blatantly defying rules with our feet tucked under us on the sofa. _

"_Madrid! Rome! Paris!" Lorelai cried in response, a wave of laughter overcoming her features._

"_Paris! The Eiffel Tower! Sleeping on park benches!" I took up the cry immediately._

"_Park benches?" Lorelai frowned, "but won't we be rich?"_

"_Well yeah, but not rich enough for one of those fancy hotels. Besides, don't you always imagine yourself falling asleep on a park bench in Paris?"_

"_Yes, all the time," Lorelai replied dryly, though she allowed a laugh afterwards to show she wasn't annoyed. "Park benches in Paris, it is!"_

Paris. The City of Love. And suddenly… everything came to me. This would be it. This would be the end of my waiting. I knew Lorelai so well, sometimes it truly scared me. Don't think I'm over exaggerating, I'm not giving myself too much credit here. I know what I'm doing, and I know what she's going to do. I know her that damn well.

I looked up the information I needed and made phone calls to Paris. As I hung up the phone, someone rapped on my door. Curiously, I walked over. It couldn't be Gigi's babysitter; she wasn't scheduled today. It couldn't be delivery; I hadn't ordered anything.

The door swung open to reveal Lorelai Gilmore, crying and wiping her eyes. A look of concern crossed my face. She looked… battered. Torn. Broken.

"Hey," I said worriedly.

"Hey…" Lorelai whispered, on the verge of more tears. Just a few hours ago, I had seen her at her parents. She had seemed fine, her normal self. What had happened since then? Something, obviously… but what? Had Luke finally pushed her over the edge? It couldn't be, though… it had only been a few months! Had it really happened so quickly?

"You okay?" I asked. Well, that was a dumb question.

"Uh, I'm having a really bad night, and, um…" she sniffled, "I just don't want to be alone… okay?"

"Yeah, uh… come on in."

Willingly, she stepped in. I let the door close behind her.

* * *

**Ladiddaaa, the (almost) enddd. (:**

**Review, por favor.**

**Gracias ~**

**Puppet xx**


	3. Slip of the Tongue

AAAAANNDDD this story is about to be **complete.**

This is the final installment of "The Unknown" in which all of Chris's dark and twisty plotting is revealed.

There will be a **sequel **to this which will involve Lorelai and Luke. I didn't think it would work well with this fic if I added it on as this is originally from Chris's POV. It would just be weird. So instead, this is what you get. An ending - still in Chris's POV - and a sequel to wrap up JavaJunkie-ness. 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls. Chris isn't this dark and twisty. xD

* * *

About a week after Lorelai came to me – after breaking up with Luke – Sherry sent me a letter.

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry, Chris…" _the letter carried on like that for endless lines – at least 13 pages worth. I skipped through it until I got to the end. "_But despite all that, I'm really enjoying my life in Paris right now. It's going well, Chris. I don't regret leaving, career-wise. But sometimes I think about us and I wonder what it would have been like had I stayed. I hope Gigi is well. I can't come back, and I don't know If you'll even want me to come back. Even so, I can't come. I love my life here. I know I shouldn't have run off like that and left you to deal with Gigi on your own. Maybe one day we can try and change that. Until then, I hope you and Gigi are well. Tell her hello for me, and that I miss her a lot. Maybe she can come visit one day. – Sherry."_

I stared at it blankly. Well, at least she apologized for running off. I can't remember a single time Lorelai ever apologized (but what was there to apologize for, in her eyes?).

"Hey Gigi, your mom says hi!" I looked to my daughter who sat on the living room floor, coloring. She looked up at me with a large smile.

"In Paris?" she asked.

"Yes, in Paris," I nodded.

"When she come back?"

"Uh… soon," I lied. I couldn't break that girl's heart. She loves her mother. I've built her up to be a good person who _didn't _run out on us. Gigi has been living under the impression that her mother loves her very much – and she does. I told Gigi her mother would be home one day. And hopefully she will. I can't bear to see her grow up without Sherry, especially with the situation similar to my relation to Rory.

I stared at the letter, and an idea came into my mind. Another one. I know what you're thinking, and I don't want to hear it. This will work, I swear.

I dropped Gigi off at my mother's for the day. Mom willingly took her. We've managed to smooth things between us – since Dad died, it's like we've grown closer – and she loves to spend time with Gigi. I can't help but wish she'd be as open to spending time with Rory as she is to spending time with Gigi. I think they'd get along swell.

After I left her there, I went back to my apartment and called Sherry. She picked up almost immediately and we shared in brief conversation. I told her I had received her letter and that I understood. I brought her up-to-date on Gigi and she seemed genuinely proud. Afterwards, I told her about my own life and how things were going with Lorelai. We were slowly becoming closer, and Sherry seemed pleased. She asked if there was anything she could do to help.

I couldn't say no to that. I told her of my plan. It relied heavily on fate, but lately fate had been on my side. I wasn't too worried. She agreed to set up everything she could on her end as long as I could pull through with the rest. It's a perfect plan.

* * *

A few days later, I received another letter from Sherry. I was expecting this one. We had talked about the plan, and Sherry agreed that Gigi could spend time with her in Paris. In the letter is her request to spend more time with Gigi. She wants her to come visit her in Paris for a while. She loaded all her emotions that she had left out in her first letter into this one. She talked about being sorry (again), missing out on Gigi's life and how she knew my regrets from my similar situation with Rory, and her plans once Gigi arrived. I combined the two separate letters into one. They flowed perfectly.

Lorelai seemed pleased when I told her Sherry wanted to spend more time with her daughter. I showed her the letter, and she (eventually) agreed that taking Gigi to Paris would be a fun trip for the three of us. It took a lot of persuasion, but she agreed nonetheless. Perfect.

The plan went well. By the time we returned stateside, we were Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Hayden.

All was finally right with the universe.

* * *

I could slowly feel everything falling apart. I guess I should have noticed from the moment she tried to get me involved with the townies things weren't going to end well. I don't know why, but no one in the town seemed to like me very much. Lorelai pushed for their approval hard. She got me involved in everything she could, but they still didn't seem to like me very much.

I could tell she didn't like the new traditions I brought to the house, either. But for some reason, I couldn't stop. The flat-screen TV… I could tell Lorelai wasn't a fan of it, but I just had to. I couldn't stop. That house _needed _an upgrade. It still does.

I saw the way her nose turned at the stockings, but I hung them up anyway. And every time I criticized one of their traditions – the mistletoe on the ceiling fan – I could see them cringe. Lorelai and I were not adjusting well to the new quirks each of us was exposed to. I should have known that Lorelai would be even crazier at Christmas time (stopping Christmas until Rory came home, the seven Christmas trees…), but I guess the thought just escaped me. Implementing new traditions in their house didn't go over too well for me.

It wasn't until I was looking for the level that I realized what our marriage was to her. I found a letter in the drawer upstairs. It read like a love letter. It pained me to read it, angered me. In a rage, I stormed downstairs, sat myself at the kitchen table, and stared blankly as I waited for her to return.

I was a fool to believe in the marriage. I know that now. It was just s stepping stone for her. A milestone in her life. Something to make her forget about the past. I'm not even sure if it meant anything to her. After I read the letter, I knew one thing: She loved Luke Danes. She always had, and she always would.

When she got home, we argued. I stormed out and drove away, ignoring her plea behind me. No. I wasn't going to turn back to her after that. She might as well have cheated on me. It was the same thing. Every time she looked at me… was she looking at me, or did she see that diner man? Was it me she saw every time she said "I love you," or was it Luke Danes? No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't push this thought from my mind.

I just needed space. I cut myself off from the world; told my mother I was going to be unreachable for a few days and turned off my phone. I wasn't sure where I was going, only that I wasn't going back for a while.

It had been a few days since the fight, and I had time to think and clear my head. I was still mad, obviously, but I was ready and willing to figure things out. I turned on my phone. Three new voicemails.

I listened to them, horrified. Richard was in the hospital. I jumped into the car and drove to Hartford as fast as I could.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked kindly.

"I'm looking for Richard Gilmore."

"And you are?"

"I'm his son-in-law."

"Okay, he's in room B-10. It's just down the hall. Take a right at the nurses' station," she replied, taking a quick glance at her sheet.

"Is he, uh…" I trailed nervously.

"The surgery went really well. He's resting comfortably. He's gonna be fine," she assured me with a smile.

"Okay, good," I breathed a sigh of relief. Lorelai would maim me if he died and I weren't here. Of course, she was probably ready to maim me already. "Alright, so, down the hall right?"

"Yeah," she responded patiently.

"Thank you." I turned and hurried down the hall.

As I rounded the corner, I stopped. Just down the hall, Lorelai was standing by the nurses' station. A man was with her. Luke. They were talking. He had a bag with him – most likely food. I walked over.

"Hi. You're here," she said, surprised.

"I'm here," I said, casting a glance towards Luke.

Luke excused himself and left.

"Why didn't you call me? I didn't think you were coming."

"Clearly," I said dryly.

"No, he just brought food. I didn't call him," she said.

"Oh, really?" I asked skeptically. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it.

"Chris, I didn't invite him here. He heard what happened and, unlike you, he came. He brought us food, okay? It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal! He brought you food!"

"What, do you want me to starve?" she shot back.

"That's not what I meant," I sighed exasperatedly.

"It's_ food_. Nothing else. And then he left. That was it!"

"That's not it. He's always going to be here, isn't he?" I questioned, the letter still burning in my mind. _Once Luke Danes is in your life, he is in your life forever_.

"I—" Lorelai stammered, "Yes. He's a friend, Christopher. And friends are there for each other. He'll always be around when we need him."

Well at least she was being honest. "I can't take this."

"No, Chris, please. We can figure something out," she pleaded. For a moment, I believed her. I wanted to believe her. But again, I couldn't help but remember the letter.

"I don't think we can. I tried to make this work. I really tried. Dammit, I thought when I sent April things would—" I stopped myself, horrified. Had I really just said that? I cursed myself, muttering under my breath. Maybe she hadn't caught it? Oh, who was I kidding. I was doomed.

"When _you _sent April?" Lorelai questioned.

I nodded, "Yeah, okay. I sent April." I admitted angrily.

I looked behind her to see Rory and the Gilmores walking towards us. Oh great, a showdown in the hospital. Just what I need.

"Mom, what's going on?" Rory asked worriedly, but her words were drowned out by Lorelai's.

"You sent April to go looking for her father? You caused everything between me and Luke to go wrong?" Lorelai's voice rose in anger, and she was stepping away from me slowly.

"You did _what_?" Rory asked, shocked.

"I—It's nothing, Rory," I scoffed, ashamed that I was being confronted like this in front of everyone. I turned to Lorelai. "I did it for us, Lore! We belong together, remember! I just thought that—"

"No, Chris! You didn't think! You never do! If you don't have me, you think that I'm not happy. I was _happy_, Christopher. I was going to be _married _to someone who has loved me for _years_!"

"I've loved you for years!" I retorted lamely.

"Not in the same way," Lorelai shook her head. "Luke was always there for me. No matter what. He let me figure things out for myself. He didn't interfere like you. I can't believe you did this." Lorelai was shaking. Her voice quivered, rose, and fell and tears lingered in her eyes. Rory stood next to her for support.

"_You _broke up Mom and Luke?" she asked hollowly.

"Rory, I—"

"Answer the question, Dad," she demanded.

"Technically, yes… I sent April to Luke, hoping she would great a divide between you two… and she did," I explained, looking at Lorelai. She wasn't looking at me, instead choosing to stare at the ground in fury and pain.

"What else did you do?" Lorelai asked bitterly. She looked up to meet my eyes this time. Her gaze was steeled, determined.

"I…" I trailed off. This was just great. Just how I wanted things to go. "I also arranged the wedding in Paris. It wasn't spontaneous. I knew that if I had been open with you unlike Luke was with April, you'd be more open to the idea. I talked to Sherry and she arranged most of it and all I had to do was get you there…" When I said it, I realized how horrible it was. I shook my head, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Lorelai…"

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover how you should feel, Christopher," Lorelai snapped. "You completely tore apart my longest relationship for your own gain. That's pathetic and weak and I never want to see you again."

She turned away and walked down the hall, Rory following behind her. Emily and Logan stood nearby. Logan heaved a shrug and walked after Rory, leaving Emily and I alone.

"Emily, I—" I started.

"I think you should leave," she said simply. There was a definite sense of disgust in her voice. Maybe under any other circumstances she would have approved of what I had done. But I guess not now.

I stared at her, nodded once, and left without another word. I had been beaten down several notches by three generations of Gilmores in one night.

Not only had I lost Lorelai, but I had lost the entire Gilmore clan in a single heartbeat.

Funny how much I can lose from a single mistake; Anna, April, Lorelai, Rory, Emily, Richard…

Funny indeed.

* * *

And **fin**.

I don't know where Chris is going after this. Maybe he'll go to Paris to the only person who will accept him. Maybe he'll live with his mother. Who knows, maybe he'll find someone who can handle all his crazy antics.

Read and Review, por favor! (:

And look for the one-shot (more than likely) sequel, which will be out as soon as I write it... xD

~ Puppet


End file.
